


Accepting the Handshake

by malfoyzapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyzapples/pseuds/malfoyzapples
Summary: A story of what would have happened if Harry accepted Draco's handshake."You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there."  Draco held out his hand to Harry, and although he wasn't showing it, he was excited. "Okay, then Draco." Harry had accepted the hand shake. "Harry what are you doing," shouted Ron. " You can't be his friend, he's vile!" "Shut your mouth Weasley"  Draco said with a smirk on his face " He obviously knows that I'm better than a blood traitor"ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Idk much about this site, so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 1- year one

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to Harry, and although he wasn't showing it, he was excited. 

Harry thought about his offer. I didn't like him at Madam Malkin's, but maybe he's a better person than I know.

"Okay, then Draco." Harry had accepted the hand shake. "Harry what are you doing," shouted Ron. " You can't be his friend, he's vile!" "Shut your mouth Weasley" Draco said with a smirk on his face " He obviously knows that I'm better than a blood traitor"

"So Malfoy, what exactly does your family do?" Harry asked as they got in line. "They don't really do anything, I'm a pureblood you see. We have loads of money from centuries ago." 

Harry thought about his vault at Gringotts.

"My vault at Gringotts has a lot of money." Harry told Draco as Hermione Granger was called. "Do you know anything about my parents family?" He asked Draco. "Well, I know that your father was was pureblood, but your mom was muggleborn." Draco said while looking at Seamus Finnigan on the stool. "Usually, purebloods have loads of money. But there are some wizarding families, like the Weasleys, that don't have much money." he continued as the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Draco was called up next.

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the Hat after less than a second of it being placed upon Draco's head. Draco smirked as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry was alone now. His thoughts scrambling in his head as Ron Weasley was called up. What house will I be in? What if I'm not placed into a house? What if the Hat decides I'm not good enough for this school? The more Harry thought, the more he felt it was urgent for him to be sorted. 

Almost as if McGonagall could read his mind, she called out his name.

As he walked up to the chair, Harry heard whisperings like "Did she say Potter?" "The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.

He waited.  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool.  
"You could could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- yes? Well, that's a first. SLYTHERIN!"

Harry felt relieved. He was in the same house as Draco. But I don't even know if I'll like him. Harry thought to himself. 

"Potter! Over here!" Harry heard Draco call. 

He made his way to Draco. Maybe he is nice. I guess I'll see right now.

"So Potter, how do you feel being in the best house in all of Hogwarts?" Draco asked 

"Well, I don't know much about any of the houses yet. I just knew I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff." Harry responded.

"Hmm. You know what's best, don't you Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Well, I heard that that's a house nobody wants to be in. That's the house I thought I was going to be in if I'm being honest." Harry told Draco while staring at his empty plate. He had just realized how hungry he was.

"Well, your intentions may have not been exactly correct, but you had the right idea." Draco laughed. 

Finally, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he off his rockers?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes." Draco said plainly. "Father says he is trying to get him kicked out of the school. He doesn't know what's good for this school." Draco continued.

I don't know what's happening. Harry thought. Maybe he doesn't know what's good for this school. He sound MAD. 

As Harry turned his head back to the table, his jaw dropped. The plates were no longer empty. They were full of roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, and carrots.

Harry had never eaten so much in his life. He ate a little bit of everything. 

"Hungry, where you Potter?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah. The Dursleys never EVER allowed me to eat this much food" Harry responded after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Im sorry" Draco said sort of shyly.

"Its alright" Harry responded.

As the Slytherin Prefect led them to the dungeons, Harry's thoughts calmed down.

He looked like he felt bad. Harry thought. Maybe he isn't as bad as I think he is.

Harry was put into a dorm with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Let's let Potter choose his bed first." Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry chose the bed next to the window and Draco chose the bed next to Harry's. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there. As if Draco knew what they were doing without looking at them, he said 

"Pick your own beds" They did as they were told and all 4 of them fell asleep right away.

Harry had a pretty normal year up until Halloween.

Wow. Harry thought as they walked into the Great Hall perfectly decorated for Halloween. 

"Father says they decorate the same every year" Draco scoffed.

"Really? You'd think with magic they could whip up some new decorations every year." Harry answered.

As they were eating, Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." he exclaimed

He fainted and fell to the floor.

The Great Hall was quickly filled with people screaming and shouting.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled above everyone else.

The Great Hall went silent. 

"Prefects! Take your classmates to your houses and don't let them get out until said otherwise."

"This is the most exciting thing that's happened all year" Draco excitedly exclaimed.

"Your not wrong" Harry replied. "The only 'exciting' thing that happened was Finnigan blowing up everything."

The next day, Harry and Draco heard that Hermione Granger was almost killed by a troll.

"Well that's what happens when you take a Weasley's word to seriously." Draco laughed.

"Honestly. A Weasley. I remember when I thought Ron was actually cool." Harry remarked. "I'll never make that mistake again.

The rest of his year was, again, almost completely normal.

On the last 2 months of school, it happened. Voldemort had gotten the Sorcerer's Stone and risen to power again.

" Can you believe that Quirrell was him all along?" Harry asked Draco on the train ride home. They had gotten to go home a month early since Voldemort had risen to power again. " I don't believe it," Draco said looking confused. " Can you believe what happened to Weasley and Granger? How did they think they could stop him?" "I don't know, but at least they won't come back next year. They really are quite annoying Granger being a know it all and Weasley being, well a Weasley" Harry said with a smirk.

Harry was missing the end-of-the-year feast because Voldemort had risen to power again. 

"Draco," Harry started. "Do you think that You-Know-Who is going to come after me now? I mean, I did make him lose all his power. Even if it was on accident."

"No," Draco answered. "Father has been talking to You-Know-Who since he came back. He knows that you didn't mean to do it. Hopefully he can convince him not to kill you." he finished.

The rest of the train ride home Harry and Draco talked about what their lives would be like now. 

"I don't think half the students will come back next year. My parents will let me back since my father is with You Know Who." Draco said proudly.

"And my aunt and uncle have no clue about what happens in the wizarding world. I am a bit worried though, I did stop him 11 years ago, even if it wasn't my fault." Harry said with a worried expression.

"You'll be fine," Draco assured him again. " If you were with Granger and Weasley, you might be in great danger since they would have dragged you into it." 

As they got off the train, Draco and Harry said goodbye to each other.

" Harry, why don't you come over this summer? We have loads of stuff to do at my house, plus we have a house elf who listens to everything we say." Draco offered. 

"I might, but it might be a little hard because my aunt and uncle don't let me do anything." Harry responded looking disappointed.

" Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out."


	3. Chapter 2- year two (summer)

That summer Draco and his father went to number 4 Privet Drive and took Harry without even talking to the Dursleys.

" HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" shouted Uncle Vernon as Lucius had broke the door and Draco was now helping Harry bring down his trunk.

" That, is none of your business now is it?" responded Lucius. " Come Harry."

As they went back to Malfoy Manor, Draco told Harry about everything that had happened since they last talked.

I wonder when we'll be there. Harry thought.

" Father has been out of the house more than usual. He responds to You-Know-Who's call all the time." Draco told Harry as they held on to each other as they were going to Apparate. 

Harry felt an awful pull in his middle. He almost wanted to throw up.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry saw several white peacocks in the yard. 

" Mother thinks they make the house look elegant." Draco remarked with a scoff. 

" Eh, they are elegant but why have them here?" Harry responded while he and Draco lugged his trunk and owl to the house. It felt way farther than it looked.

" I don't know, but don't mention it to mother or she'll say loads of reasons on why we should keep them" Draco answered. 

As Draco and Harry were going up to the house, Lucius finally spoke.

"Harry," he started. "I don't believe I have properly introduced myself. My name is Lucius Malfoy. You have met my son, Draco, and soon you'll meet my wife."

Almost as if they randomly started walking faster when Lucius spoke, they had arrived at the front door. 

"Draco, I'll leave you to show Harry around. I'm afraid I have to leave now." Lucius said while looking at his left forearm.

"He's going to see You-Know-Who again" Draco told Harry sort of glumly.

As they entered the house, an ugly looking creature took Harry's trunk and owl. He was wearing a rag around his body and had what looked like bruises all over him.

" Ah, Harry Potter" said the ugly creature. "What a pleasure, I have heard all about you." 

" What did I tell you Dobby?" questioned Draco with a scowl. 

" Sorry Master! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" said Dobby while hitting his head on the door frame.

" Welcome Harry" said a woman's voice.

Harry turned and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, except that she looked like someone was holding something rancid under her nose. 

" Hello Mrs. Malfoy" responded Harry assuming this was Draco's mother.

" Please, call me Narcissa." she responded. "You'll be sleeping with Draco in his room. Dobby! Take his trunk up to Draco's room."

As they went up the stairs with the house elf, Harry saw more and more paintings of peacocks. 

" What'd I tell you? They're all around the house." remarked Draco looking almost disgusted.

Wow this house is huge. Thought Harry. The Malfoy's must be REALLY rich.

"H-here you are m-master." Dobby stammered as they went inside Draco's room. He dropped the trunk next to one of the two Queen beds. 

"Is this bed for me?" Harry asked Draco in awe.

"Well yeah." started Draco. "Who'd you think it was for, Dobby?"

Harry looked at the ground too shy to look up. Of course it's for me. Why else would he put my trunk next to the bed.

"Do you like it? I told father to get you green sheets and the best bed he could find." Draco muttered almost as if he was embarrassed. "Of course he didn't buy them himself. He sent out someone to get them." he said a little more clearly.

All summer there were Death Eater meetings. This meant that Draco and Harry were to stay in their room.

"It's ridiculous that they have to come here." Draco complained to harry one day. "I can't get out of this room and it's getting boring."

"We can't get out of this room." Harry corrected him while rolling his eyes.

When they got their school lists, they went to Diagon alley. They apparated again, but Harry spent some of the summer apparating from place to place that he was no longer fazed by the feeling.

"We have to go sell some things in Borgin and Burke." Lucius told the boys when they arrived. "You are not to touch anything, both of you" he said as he turned around to stare at them.

Draco and Harry nodded and followed behind him. As soon as they went inside, Draco touched an old mummy hand.

"Don't touch Draco." Lucius demanded. "Ahh Borgin. I have come here to sell and only to sell."

"Mr. Malfoy. Welcome." a man spoke from the shadows. He stepped into the light and started to talk with Mr. Malfoy.

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Harry asked Draco.

"Look around." he started. "But, don't touch" he imitated his father.

They approached a strange looking cabinet. Harry and Draco both grabbed onto a handle and almost started to open it when Lucius grabbed both their shoulders.

"What did I say?" he asked them

"Don't touch anything" Harry and Draco responded at the same time.

As they went into Florish and Blotts, they noticed that there was a strangely large crowd inside. Right away, the crowd went silent as Draco and Harry pushed their way to the front.

"My god," said a man. "Get him up here" he muttered to someone next to him.

Before Harry could do anything, the man, Magical grabbed him and pushed him next to the man up front. He stared and Draco pleadingly and as if he could read his mind, he nodded and left.

"-little did he know, that he was going to be getting all of my books free of charge!" said the man while pushing Harry closer to him.

"Gilderoy," Harry heard Lucius say. "I think Harry would like it if you let him go. He looks very uncomfortable."

The man let go of Harry. But not before he got a picture of them together.

"But Lucius, Harry and I together will make the front page!" he exclaimed.

"So, you're using him for fame?" Lucius asked the man.

"ME?" exclaimed the man with a laugh. "Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, need the help of a 12 year old to get famous? I have faced many monsters to get me where I am. And you," he pointed to the crowd. "Can read all about it in my new book Magical Me!" Lockhart finished.

As Harry and the Malfoys made their way to the door, they passed the Weasleys along with Hermione Granger.

"Ahh red hair and used books." Started Lucius. "You, must be the Weasleys"

"Lucius" responded Mr. Weasley. "What a, pleasure" he finished almost reluctantly.

Lucius pulled out a book from Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He examined it judgingly and put it back in the cauldron.

"Have a wonderful day." Lucius told them with a smirk on his face.

As the boys passed behind him, they gave Hermione filthy looks.

"That filthy little Mudblood. She doesn't deserve to go to Hogwarts" Draco told Harry as they walked out of the store.

Mudblood. Harry thought. I wonder what that means. I don't think I should ask him now.

Harry and Draco spent the next 3 days packing.

"Father says we'll both be on the Quidditch team this year." Draco excitedly told Harry while looking at his Nimbus 2001.

"What position do you want to play Draco?" Harry asked while packing all of his books at the bottom of his trunk. He didn't want to see them again until he needed to.

"Personally, I want to be a beater. I'll get to send bludgers at the Weasleys." Draco answered while still looking at his broomstick.

"I'd like to be a seeker." Harry told Draco with a smile. "I think I've got the right build and my father was a seeker."

"Well, you'll definitely get the position." Draco assured.

As they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry and Draco weren't the only ones with broomsticks. There were a couple of Slytherins who also had new brooms. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked.

"Harry you go first, then Draco." Mrs. Malfoy told them as they approached the wall between platform 9 and 10.

Harry was nervous, but he started walking towards the wall. As he got closer, he started going faster and faster until he made it to the other side. Shortly after, Draco came too and they started to make their way towards the train.

"Good luck this year!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley tell her children.

"Have a wonderful year boys" Mrs. Malfoy told Harry and Draco. She gave them both hugs and gave Draco a kiss.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed and pushed away.

As they got on the train, Harry laughed at Draco.

"Oh, I hope you have a wonderful year my sweet baby boy!" Harry said while imitating Mrs. Malfoy.

"Shut up Harry." Draco urged as they had just passed a couple of 3rd years.

They sat in a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. The entire train ride, they ate sweets and listened to Draco talk about his new broomstick. 

"It's the newest model. It just came out last week." Draco boasted.

We'd better change into our robes." Harry suggested as he started to see the castle. "We don't want McGonagall throwing a fit and taking away points before class has even started."

As they changed, the train came to a halt almost knocking Crabbe into Malfoy. 

"Watch it!" Draco exclaimed. 

They got off the train and walked to the carriages. 

"See," Draco started. "I told you we would have only half the students here. You owe me a Galleon."

"What? You never said I would owe you a Galleon. Besides, you said there would be less than half. There's half the students plus a couple of first years." Harry answered confidently. 

"Whatever its not like I need it." Draco answered while rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3- year two part 1

As they sat through the sorting, Harry's stomach rumbled more than ever and he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because he spent so much time thinking about why Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were back again. 

They nearly died last year and they came back? Harry kept thinking thoughts like this until the sorting was over. From there, nobody could stop him from eating.

He ate less than last year, but still, that was a lot of food for a 12 year old boy. He had turkey, ham, something that tasted like earwax- "That's an earwax jelly bean" Draco laughed- chocolate cake, pudding, and a little bit of salad.

After Dumbledore gave his speech about how they were Voldemort's greatest weapon, Harry finally spoke.

" Do you think You-Know-Who is going to come after me now?"

" Not likely, father has been talking with him all summer about how it wasn't your fault." answered Draco. " If he does try to hurt you, it won't be possible because of some protection your mother cast on you."

" Protection? How did she do that before she died? She didn't have a wand when it happened." Harry blurted out without thinking. His brain was scrambling with thoughts.

" Apparently she loved you so much that it rebounded on to you or something. I don't really know." Draco explained with a slight look of disgust. Almost as if he noticed the face he was making, Draco's face set into a sort of smile.

Harry's legs felt heavy as they went into the dungeons. 

"Kill. Must kill." Harry heard a a voice whisper. His scar hurt more than it had ever hurt before, even more than when Voldemort came back.

"Harry!" he heard a voice shout. "Harry are you okay?" It was Draco. Harry had fallen to the floor, but with all of the pain from his scar, he didn't feel it.

Draco was now grabbing him by his shoulders, examining him for a knife in his back or for signs of a curse.

"M-my scar," Harry managed to through groans of pain. "It's hurting really, really, bad."

"What do I do?" Draco started and to Harry's astonishment, he looked worried. "Do I take you to the infirmary or smack you in the head so it doesn't hurt?" he finished with a slight smirk.

Is he actually worried? Maybe I should play a little prank on him.

"I-" Harry started. "I need one of your mother's kisses" he finished while laughing. His scar started to hurt a little less but he was laughing too much to notice.

"Piss off Harry." Draco scoffed while throwing Harry back against the wall onto the floor.

Harry laughed and basically ran to catch up with Draco. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed. 

By breakfast the next morning, Draco was talking to Harry again. They had just started talking about Quidditch when Dumbledore rose to speak. The Great Hall fell silent.

"As you all know, a couple months ago a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort" 

The Great Hall broke into whispers.

"Had returned to power." Dumbledore continued. "He used the Sorcerer's stone to make the Elixir of Life. I spent many months looking for where he could have left it and last night after the feast, one of my associates found it." At this point, his eyes cut into Harry's. "I am very happy to say that I successfully destroyed it." 

The hall broke into applause. Harry and Draco looked at each other for what felt like less than a second until Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak again.

"However this does not mean that our friends can come back and enjoy Hogwarts. No, they cannot return until after Thanksgiving when I am sure I will have either gotten rid of the last of Voldemort's elixir, or he runs out at which point, he will die."

The Great Hall stayed silent. It seemed the world had gone back to how it used to be. That there was no more worrying, no more hiding, no more fear. And now, it was back. All the worry, fear, and hiding was back. It felt as if someone gave you a gift you've always wanted, and then took it away before you could enjoy it.

"Now," he began. " I will let you all go back to eating your breakfast."

"Drac-" Harry began. "Not here" Draco whispered and started to get up. Harry followed and realized he didn't know where they were going. Draco opened a door and Harry looked inside. 

A girl's bathroom. How is this better than talking in the great hall? Someone could walk in at any moment.

"Nobody come's in here." Draco told Harry as if he was reading his mind. "This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" shouted a voice from a stall. "Before you say anything," the ghost came out of the stall. ""D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Harry assured her while looking wide-eyed at Draco.

"Leave us alone Myrtle and maybe we'll come visit you everyday this week." Draco indicated while rolling his eyes. Myrtle let out a squeal and left the bathroom. "Father says that's how he would get rid of her. Didn't think it would actually work."

"About your father," Harry started. "What do you think he's going to do now? I mean his leader is gone for the second time in 12 years."

Draco had a look of concern on his face. He's worried. He knows something I don't. 

"Well," Draco began but didn't continue until almost a minute later. "Father has always been a huge supporter of You-Know-Who and I don't think he'll stop until he is definitely dead. We don't know when that could be. I mean he was just a ghost like figure sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head." Draco was basically shouting when he finished.

"Draco, what do you know?" Harry asked. "You have to tell me or I can't help."

"It isn't fair! Why now? Why you?" Draco was definitely shouting now. "Why does it have to be you who had to do that."

Why me? What do I have to do and why is Draco so worried about it?

Draco took a deep breath and continued. "When we were leaving King's Cross last year," Draco hesitated. Whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't. "He told me that it's you who has to kill the Dark Lord. It's you who has to finish him or he'll kill you." 

"Bu-" Harry began but he couldn't find the words he needed. It was like they were stuck in his throat. "But Draco, I can't do this alone. I can't do this now. I'm only 12 years old. If I had your help, I still wouldn't be able to do it. I need help from people who are brave and willing to risk their lives for this world. I need..."

Harry didn't have to finish because he and Draco were thinking of the same thing.

"Gryffindors" they said at the same time. They needed brave and courageous people who were willing to help and risk their lives. 

At that very moment, Harry heard the voice again. "Kill, must kill." Harry's scar didn't hurt this time, but he knew something wasn't right. He decided he was going to tell Draco about the voice. He hadn't told him because he thought he imagined it. But now, there was no doubt.

"Draco," Harry raised his head to look at Draco who was pacing around in panic. "I need to tell you something." Draco look at Harry and stopped pacing. "Yesterday, when my scar was hurting, I heard a voice. It wasn't a familiar voice nor a normal voice. It was almost a whisper and it sounded like a hiss. The thing is, I thought I was imagining it but now, I'm sure I heard it."

"Wait, why now? What makes you so sure that you heard a voice and you weren't just delusional from you scar hurting?" Draco was doubting what Harry told him.

"Because, I heard it just now." Harry responded.

Draco was about to say something when the bell for their first class rang. And it was outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with Professor Lockhart smiling broadly, that they saw its first victim.


	5. Chapter 4- year two part 2

"What? Is there something behind me?" Lockhart exclaimed.

There, next to the classroom was Mrs. Norris hanging from a light without a single movement. There was a puddle of water under Mrs. Norris and written on the wall, were the words "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware" 

"Enemies of the heir beware? Better watch out mudbloods, last time the chamber was opened, a muggleborn died." Draco laughed while staring at Hermione. "I suppose Granger will be the first to go."

"Students," Professor McGonagall shouted. "Everyone go to your houses and do not some out until further notice. Prefects, if you see anyone out of their houses, you may take away house points." 

As they made their way to the dungeons, Harry and Draco did not speak, but merely stared at each other. 

Draco knows that the chamber was opened before. Who is the heir and why are muggleborns their main enemies? 

The common room was loud and packed with anxious Slytherins. Everyone was talking about what they had just seen. Not just Mrs. Norris, but Filch's reaction. He seemed a little too devastated when he thought Mrs. Norris was dead. A bit too much for a purely "platonic" relationship.

"Imagine reacting like that when a cat dies or, really, amost dies. Or is it a near-death experience?" Harry asked his thoughts wandering off. 

"Let me put it this way for your brain Harry." Draco began while sitting in a chair by the fire. "Your alive, but you can't move. Your not able to move, talk, blink. You may even be unconscious for all I know."

"But what do you think made Mrs. Norris like that." Harry began sitting in the chair next to Draco's. "I don't think it was a student because I don't think you can do that with basic magic. It had to be someone else like a, like a..." 

"No, Harry." Draco told him. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to sit there and listen to Harry for hours. "It's not a teacher. Why would a teacher, as much as I've thought of it myself, do that to Mrs. Norris. They need a great reason. Not just because Mrs. Norris found them lurking the corners." Draco now had his face in his hands. He had the same expression on his face that he had the day that Dumbledore announced Voldemort's defeat. The look that gave Harry the impression that he knew something.

Why doesn't Draco tell me anything? What is so important that he has to hide it from me?

"Draco," Harry started but he couldn't find the words. He thought to himself about the best way to ask this. "Draco what really did that to Mrs. Norris?"

Draco looked up from his hands and sighed heavily. Whatever he knew, he didn't want to tell Harry. "Before we went to get you over the summer," he began but thought for a moment about how to tell Harry. "Around a week or two before, I overheard father talking with You-Know-Who. He said he was going to take all the muggleborns out of Hogwarts. I heard him say he was going to use a method the founder of Slytherin used. I had heard about the Salazar's ways, how he was friends with Godric Gryffindor until they got into a fight over who should be allowed to attend the school. There's rumors that he built a chamber far below the school, but when the school was searched, they never found an entrance or a clue that would lead them there. And now, with what was written on the wall, people are starting to believe the rumors again." Draco finished and got up from his chair and started to make his way towards the stairs to the dormitories. "Are you coming? I'm not staying here for another 8 or 9 hours discussing this when I can do other things." Without waiting to see if Harry was going to follow him, he left.

They spent the whole afternoon playing Wizard's chess, eating snacks they had brought, and doing some homework until they got bored of it. It was around dinner time that they were finally able to go out and eat. When they got back to their dorms, they all fell asleep right away.  
*********************************************************************************************

The next day, they were to go straight to their first class, which for Harry and Draco was Herbology with Professor Sprout. All of the students had to wait with their head of house until their professors arrived to take them to class. They were no longer allowed to walk to classes alone and were to be escorted by one professor to the next.

"Now students," Professor Sprout began. "As you may remember, last time we met we were learning about Mandrakes or Mandragora. Can someone remind me what we use them for?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast you would think she had it up the whole time. 

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Mandrake or Mandragora is used to bring back someone who has been petrified to their original state."

Hermione put her hand down into her pockets as Greenhouse 3 was especially cold this morning. The windows were misty and the students could see their breath in front of them. Harry too had his hands in his pockets. In fact, all the students did. Even though they had gloves on, they could still feel the cold. Professor Sprout took one look at the students and took out her wand. She muttered a few words and the greenhouse was warm enough so they could take their hands out of their pockets, but cool enough that nothing would happen to the plants.

"I guess all these years of being in a greenhouse has made me used to the temperature" Professor Sprout laughed making her curls bob a bit. "Now, we'll be caring for these plants over the course of several months so that we can bring Mrs. Norris back. Last week we went over the basics of these plants, such as what they do, how to care for them, and what not to do. This week, we'll be more hands on with these plants. I need you all to put on your earmuffs as the cry of a Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

There was a sound of people shifting on the dirt to get to the box in the back which was always full of whatever they needed for that day. Today, it was full of earmuffs. Harry and Draco pushed their way to the front and got the first pair of earmuffs. They were about to leave when they heard a voice call to them. It was Hermione Granger.

"That's not very friendly you know. People should be respectful and grateful of what they get."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to stare at her directly in the eyes. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

There it was again. That word, mudblood. What did it mean and why did Draco keep calling Hermione that? "I'm going to ask him this time." Harry thought to himself.

Hermione's eyes started to tear up and she grabbed a pair of earmuffs and went back to her spot next to Ron. She talked to him quietly and Ron glared at Malfoy with hatred.

"Hey Draco," Harry began as they made their way back to their spot next to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. "What exactly does mudblood mean?"

Draco looked at Harry like he didn't understand what he meant at first. "It's a term used for muggleborns. It means that they have dirty blood. It's highly offensive which just means I can use it with even greater reason." Draco finished with a smug look on his face. 

Once they got to their spot, Harry couldn't stop thinking about all the times he could use the word, but he didn't actually plan on using it. He thought about when Hermione would annoy him or when she was simply in the way of his plans. No. Harry thought to himself. No, I can't use that word. I can't become one of the people who believes in pureblood supremacy when I'm not even a pureblood.

"If you could all put on your earmuffs and listen carefully." Professor Sprout instructed while putting her own earmuffs on. "I'm going to need to take off the warming spell on the greenhouse for this next part as we are going to be taking out our Mandrakes and repotting them into a bigger pot for them to grow." She took out her wand and muttered a few words. Right away, they were all cold again. There was muttering hear and there as everyone put their hands into their pockets again. Once again, they were able to see their own breath. "Okay, I am going to demonstrate first then you will follow. Watch carefully now."

She reached for the roots sticking out of the pot and pulled out an ugly baby-looking creature from the pot. It immediately writhed as if it was in pain and screamed so loud that they could hear it through their earmuffs. Neville Longbottom had just put on his earmuffs but it was too late. He fainted and fell on the ground.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs" Professor Sprout said with a slight smile.

"No mam," Seamus Finnigan started although his accent was so heavy it was a little hard to understand what he had just said. "He's just fainted."

"Yes well, that too. Just leave him there."

She still had the Mandrake out and carefully placed it into the new pot which had about 4 inches of dirt already. She didn't let go of it until she had placed dirt up to the base of its roots. Professor Sprout patted the dark soil gently and gave the students the signal to do the same.

All of the students pulled out their Mandrakes at the same time and there was a faint sound of cries coming in through the earmuffs. Draco put his finger into the open mouth of his Mandrake only to get it quickly bitten. He pulled for about ten seconds until he got it out. From there he quickly put it into the new pot while Harry laughed. 

"Shove off Harry." Draco scoffed. "You haven't got yours in your pot yet and I'm already covering it in dirt."

At those words, Harry put his Mandrake into the pot and started to cover it in dirt. He gave Draco a smug smile and saw him narrow his eyes. Harry finished covering his Mandrake in dirt about 3 minutes after Draco did and gently patted the top. 

As Professor Sprout escorted them to their next class, Potions, Harry heard the voice again.

"Kill, must kill. No one can stop me."

Harry decided to ignore it until he was alone with Draco. He needed to be someplace no one could overhear them. He thought about the girls bathroom again and decided that he would talk to Draco about it after class.

Potions was the same as ever except for the fact that Snape seemed to hate Harry more than usual. He asked Harry about 5 times to demonstrate a step in the potion they were making. The potion had to be kept hot which wasn't easy considering the fact that the dungeons were freezing cold, as they always were. Harry messed up about 3 times and he only managed to pass the potion after Draco helped him start over. Harry was surprised at how good Draco was at potions considering the fact that he always seemed to prefer taking Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As they moved onto their next class, Charms, Harry thought about what he was going to say to Draco and how he was going to say it. Harry had only been part of the wizarding world for two years, and even he knew that hearing voices was not a good thing.


End file.
